Insomnia
by old works
Summary: Kurogane can't sleep at night. Clearly, the bed is to blame. Kurofai


Insomnia

I have no idea.

I've been SWAMPED with stuff to do (hence my lackness on fanfiction)

and as soon as I get a free moment

I type this?

...damn plot bunnies.

* * *

This was stupid. So incredibly _stupid_. On a scale of one to ten, the stupidity of this situation would be Mokona.

_Ha._ Kurogane laughed inwardly. He made a funny.

Kurogane shifted over to his other side, facing the window. The moon shown in clearly though it, although it was a strange shade of blue. The world they were in right now, had no feathers in it, none at all, but Fai had suggested that they stay here, as a break. Even Kurogane couldn't disagree with that after he saw the place. Every house on the block was extravagant, a lining of castles, with wide glorious front lawns, with horse-drawn carriages waiting for their princess to come and ride them away. In fact that was how they got here.

Syaoran had made a quite a lot of money selling off their previous clothes. More than they had ever made before. Granted the first store they went to refused outright to pay actual money for "these wretched rags", but in the next store Fai had done a good job of selling the "exotic fabrics, from a world far distant from your own." Sweet talking the lady who owned the store didn't do them any harm either. Not only did they get much more money than the clothes were worth, but Fai had charmed the lady into taking them in for the night.

So here he was. Sleeping in a huge bed that had _far_ too many pillows and layers of frivolous blankets and such. Not that he hasn't slept in a bed like this before. Their travels had forced them to sleep in many different beds. Big ones, small ones, crummy hotel ones, even sometimes, just outside, on the bare ground. But this one was bothering Kurogane more than any of those.

Kurogane turned himself onto his stomach and dragged himself to the right side of the bed. It felt wrong. He pushed himself back left.

What time was it anyway? They had all said their goodnights and went to their seperate ways around twelve. He remembered the clock being at 1:27 when Sakura had woken everyone up due to a nightmare she had. Everyone except for Kurogane. He was already awake. He estimated 40 minutes later when Fai had come in his room asking if daddy was lonely sleeping without mommy. Daddy had vehemently showed his disagreement with one of the overstuffed pillows. Daddy hoped it hurt. A lot.

Kurogane shook his head and flopped over to the middle of the bed, and spread his arms out as far as they could reach. This bed wasn't to be shared with anyone. He stuffed his face into the pillow. He paused then moved himself back to the left side of the bed. (his left). He had always slept on the left, on his side. Tomoyo had always said that sleeping habits told a lot about a person's character. Kurogane wondered.

Syaoran had always slept normally, right on his back, hands resting on his stomach. In an unexplainable way, this seemed to suit his character. Sakura always slept in a tight ball, ussually on the...right, if Kurogane remembered correctly. Fai had many different sleeping patterns. Kurogane knew them well, due to the fact that, when rooming became necessary, which it did more often then not, he was always stuck with the bubbly mage. In fact, whenever he wasn't sleeping with the mage, they were usually sleeping outside, in one big group. They were really lucky to be in a rich world such as this. This way, at least it was quiet.

The mage talked before sleeping. He asked pestering questions, and wouldn't shut up until they were answered. Unless he was drunk, then he talked until he passed out. Whenever he was drunk, he always slept face first into the pillow. Kurogane always had to put him on his side whenever that happened. If he slept on his stomach, the pillow would choke him to death, and if he was on his back, he might throw up in his sleep from drinking too much, and then choke on that. Not that Kurogane would mind. At least he could have quiet nights from then on.

Most of the time, Fai slept on his right side, dominating the right side of the bed. No matter where he was sleeping, would it be on a blanket or a huge bed, such as this one, there was no doubt he was sleeping on the right side. In fact, he was probably sleeping in his huge bed all the way on the right, even though the beds they had could easily fit all four of them, no problem.

Unfortunatly for Kurogane, Fai had developed a new sleeping habit recently. He has been somehow snaking into Kurogane's arms at night, and then claiming the next morning that "he was too cold, and needed to sleep with Kuro-puppy." Granted the last few world they had traveled to had been cold, the last one freezing in fact, but that was absolultely _no_ excuse to go cuddling up. None.

Kurogane grabbed a bunch of covers and shifted his body weight again. This was so stupid. There was something wrong with this bed. There had to be. It blatently _refused_ to let him sleep. He clamped his eyes firmly shut and vowed to not open them again untill the morning. This resolve was broken in two seconds due to a distraction.

"Kuro-sama." a soft knock followed the whisper. Then, slowly, the door creaked open. "Are you asleep?"

Kurogane slowly turned to see Fai, standing in the doorway, holding a pillow to his chest. He was wearing a ridiculous pink frilly nightgown, clearly not meant for men to wear. Kurogane had suspicions that the lady who owned the house, gave this to Fai on purpose. It was the fangirling that tipped him off, _slightly_.

"Not anymore." Kurogane lied.

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Kurogane sighed and lied back down, facing away from Fai.

"Go ahead."

Kurogane could sense Fai's smile.

"Hyuu~! Mommy's sleeping with Daddy tonight!" Fai hopped under the covers and snuggled up to Kurogane's back.

Kurogane swiftly turned around to face him and pushed him back.

"Stay on _your_ side of the bed." Kurogane watched as Fai pouted, then shuffled over to the right, then shut his eyes. As soon as Fai got comfortable, a soft smile fell on his face and his breathing got even and light. Kurogane then, shut his eyes too, suddenly really tired. He had never noticed just how soft and comfortable this bed was.

Kurogane estimated about fifteen minutes before he felt a strange push in between his arms. A strange warm mass, wriggled its way up to his chest and settled itself there, completely wrapped by Kurogane.

It was a mere 2 minutes before Fai spoke again.

"Did the bed feel empty without Fai-kitty?"

"Shut up mage."

It was yet another five minutes until Fai looked up to see Kurogane's sleeping face. Fai smiled. _Pushover._


End file.
